parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionladdin
NatureRules1's movie spoof of Aladdin. Cast * The Peddler - Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Jafar - Wolverine (Gulo gulo) * Gazeem the Thief - Coyote (Canis latrans) * Iago - Common Raven (Crovus corax) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Aladdin - Lion (Panthera leo) * Razoul - Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Razoul's Henchmen - Cape Buffaloes (Syncerus caffer) * Woman at the Window - Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Greater Rhea (Rhea americana), Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) and Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) * Abu - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Eastern Grey Kangaroos (Macropus giganteus) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) * Necklace Man and Woman - Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) and Grevy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) * Fat Ugly Lady - Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Two Hungry Children - Polar Bear Cubs (Ursus maritimus) * Prince Achmed - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Yak (Bos grunniens) and Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) * Sultan - Lion (Panthera leo) * Rajah - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Jasmine - Lioness (Panthera leo) * Omar (Melon Seller) - Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) * Pot Seller - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Nut Seller - Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) * Necklace Seller - Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) * Fish Seller - Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) * Fire Eater - Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) * Boy wanting an Apple - American Black Bear Cub (Ursus americanus) * Farouk (Apple Seller) - Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) * Old Man Jafar - Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa) * Carpet - African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) * Genie - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Scottish Terrier (Canis lupus familiaris) * Rabbit Genie - European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) * Dragon Genie - Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna), Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) and Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) * Sheep Genie - Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) * Camel Abu - Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Horse Abu - Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) * Duck Abu - Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) * Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Turtle Abu - Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) * Car Abu - King Dedede's Limousine * Elephant Abu - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Old Man Genie - Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Little Boy Genie - Jaguar Cub (Panthera onca) * Fat Man Genie - Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) * 75 Golden Camels - Dromedarys (Camelus dromedarius) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Indian Peafowls (Pavo cristatus) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Eastern Gorillas (Gorilla beringei) * Leopard Genie - Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Goat Genie - Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) * Harem Genie - Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Japanese Macaques (Macaca fuscata) and Rhesus Macaques (Macaca mulatta) * 60 Elephants - African Bush Elephants (Loxodonta africana) * Llamas - Guanacos (Lama guanicoe) * Bears and Lions - Brown Bears (Ursus arctos) and Mountain Lions (Puma concolor) * Brass Bands - Superb Lyrebirds (Menura novaehollandiae) * 40 Fakirs - Raccoons (Procyon lotor) * Cooks and Bakers - Ring-Tailed Lemurs (Lemur catta) * Birds that 'warble on key' - Yellowhammers (Emberiza citrinella) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Super-Spy Genie - Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) * Teacher Genie - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Table Lamp Genie - Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) * Bee Genie - Western Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) * Submarine Genie - Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) * One of the Flamingos - Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Gigantic Genie - Dhole (Cuon alpinus) * Rajah as Cub - Warthog Piglet (Phacochoerus africanus) * Toy Abu - Toy Meerkat * Snake Jafar - King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) * Cheerleaer Genies - Bottlenose Dolphins (genus Tursiops) * Genie Jafar - Nightmare/eNeMeE Gallery HugoSafari - Lion06.jpg Wolverine-north-dakota.jpg MG 3396-Gummy-Koala-CBLG.jpg Meerkat.png Raven.jpg Common warthog or warthog.jpg African Elephant (Loxodonta africana) coming too close (11492379736).jpg Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Parodies